medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Medaka Kurokami
Medaka Kurokami (黒神 めだか, Kurokami Medaka) is the female protagonist of the series ''Medaka Box''. She is a freshman of Class 13 and the 98th Student Council President of Hakoniwa Academy. She is a childhood friend of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, who she strong-arms into joining the Student Council at the start of the series. She is the younger sister of Kujira Kurokami and Maguro Kurokami. Personality Medaka is an excellent academic student, placing first in the national test. In addition to her academic achievements, she has excelled in various other areas, such as calligraphy and sports, and obtained seemingly inhuman results. However, she is somewhat lacking in practical knowledge, as no one expects her to need to understand subjects "below her". Before Mogana Kikaijima's intervention, she did not know what the baseball club was for, nor had she ever been to an amusement park. When the series begins, Medaka has just been elected the new Student Council president by an unheard-of margin of 98% of the total votes, even though she is still only a first-year student. Her personality is one of helping others, and she is determined to finish any task placed in the suggestion box. For every task she completes, Medaka buys a vase with flowers. She one day hopes to have completed so many suggestions that she fills the entire academy with blooming flowers. Medaka despises her older brother Maguro, but at the same time holds some degree of begrudging respect for his talents. She also deeply loves and looks up to her older sister Kujira. Her bond with Zenkichi is described as childhood friends, though it is often commented upon that they grew apart during middle school. Though she claims she doesn't exist for only one person, she has admitted that she loves Zenkichi to the rest of the Student Council. Medaka is known to look down on people but despite this, can understand the people around her well. She sees the good in everyone; she believes everyone who seems to be a bad person to have "strayed from the right path", and that they used to be good people. So far, she has always been right about this assumption, even if the people themselves don't know it. The one person she cannot stand is Misogi Kumagawa, whose depravity is even beyond Medaka's help. As noted by several characters, Medaka's personality is overwhelming: her approval rating is proof of her ability to convert people to her followers. However, this overwhelming force of presence only works on humans; animals can only sense her power, and not the personality that accompanies it. Medaka loves animals, but they are utterly terrified of her, leading her into bouts of depression when an animal rejects her. Apperance Medaka's blood type is AB. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she takes no shame in showing off. She has very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge that is hard to notice. Her school uniform is black as opposed to the usual white, to signify that the Student Council is meant to serve the student body. Her original uniform displayed her impressive cleavage and had a shorterned skirt, but after Hitomi Hitoyoshi arrived at the school, she modified Medaka's uniform to cover her breasts and lengthened the skirt. The red and blue armbands of the President and Vice President are worn around her left arm. History Medaka grew up in a family of four: her father, older brother, and older sister. Her mother died giving birth to her; members of the Kurokami Company coldly said her mother existed only to give birth to her. Because of her abnormal abilities, she quickly matured and was selected to be part of the Flask Plan when she was only two. However, after being told by a young Kumagawa that life has no meaning, she ran away. It was at this time that she found Zenkichi struggling with a toy puzzle, which she quickly solved herself. An impressed Zenkichi asked her to solve the rest of the puzzles in the room, whic she accomplished without trouble, much to Zenkichi's delight. Medaka brushed him off, insisting that life has no meaning. When Zenkichi refuted her, she asked him for what reason she was born. He then pointed out how happy she had made him, and told her: "I'm sure you were born to make the people around you happy." Medaka took these words to heart, and the two became friends from that point onwards. During middle school, she was constantly attacked by Kouki Akune at the behest of then Student Council President Kumagawa. Medaka ignored the beatings and continued with her school life as usual. It was at this time that Medaka began to make a name for herself as the diamond in the rough that the destroyer couldn't destroy. At the same time, Akune's own reputation began to decline, leading to Zenkichi gathering together the other "Anti-Akune" students to gang up on him. It was at this time that Medaka finally attacked, not Akune but her childhood friend, admonishing him for trying to bully someone weaker than him, as well as telling him to switch back to his old hair-style. She also told Akune that she would continue to take his beatings until he regained the heart of a good person. Though he refuted her analysis, this lead to Akune pledging himself to Medaka, and this event became the precursor to Medaka's confrontation with Kumagawa. The situation with Kumagawa came to a head when he viciously attacked a another friend of Medaka's (strongly implied to be Ajimu). This drove Medaka into a rage, and, in Perses mode, she beat Kumagawa until he begged for her to stop. He left the school afterwards. Medaka was emotionally scarred by these events, and still regrets being unable to do anything for Kumagawa. Plot Suggestion Box Arc The series begins with Medaka addressing the student body as the newly elected Student Council President, asking all students to hand any of their problems into the suggestion box, the titular "Medaka Box". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 1-3 After the opening ceremony, she drags Zenkichi from his class to the Student Council room, where she admonishes him for calling her by her title. As Zenkichi complains about her treatment of him, Medaka starts undressing, much to Zenkichi's chagrin. Medaka ignores Zenkichi's protests, seeing nothing wrong with undressing before her childhood friend. She tells him that while she has never found a job challenging, she wants Zenkichi to stay by her side. She then reads the suggestion box's first request: that the kendo hall be cleared of deliquents. Medaka and Zenkichi head over to the kendo hall (Medaka having changed into a kendo uniform), where they confront Moji, the delinquents' leader who took the remaining 2% of the votes that Medaka didn't receive. Medaka easily disarms Moji, and later manages to take all of the delinquents' cigarettes when they try to surround her and Zenkichi. She then preaches to the kendo club, believing them all to have suffered some great tragedy to have become the delinquents they were, before promising that she will drill the way of the sword into them, so that they would never be lead astray again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 7-24 The next day, Medaka cleans the entire kendo hall by hersel, and tells Zenkichi off when he arrives late. Zenkichi chastises her for doing all this for complete strangers, to which Medaka resonds she only feels happy when she is helping others. Zenkichi makes to leave, but is shocked to find that all the members of the kendo club have returned despite Medaka's harsh treatment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 29-34 Medaka is later approached by Hansode Shiranui while on her way to the recruitment meeting, who tells her that the one who left the request to clear the kendo hall was Hyuga, who possesses national level kendo skills, but has a bad personality and was violent all throughout middle school. Medaka tells her that it doesn't matter to her who sent in the request, to which Shiranui replies that she has a request of her own that she would like fulfilled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 37-39 Later, Medaka confronts Hyuga after he is beaten by Zenkichi. She reveals that Shiranui's request was "Please fix Hyuga's bad personality." Medaka then promises Hyuga that she will see to it that he never wants to do evil again. What she actually does is not shown, though Hyuga's scream is heard across campus. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 49-52 A few days later, she tells Zenkichi her dream is to fill the school with flowers, one for each request she completes. When Zenkichi finally agrees to join the Student Council, an overjoyed Medaka hugs him, and assigns him the position of General Affairs Manager. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 54-58 One week later, Medaka and Zenkichi (sporting his new look) attend to the request of Ariake: her shoes have been vandalized, and a note saying "Quit the athletics club." was left in her locker. Understandbly upset, Ariake asks the pair to find the cluprit. While Medaka promises to expose the culprit in one day, Zenkichi is more skeptical, citing their lack of evidence. However, using her incredible abilities of deductive reasoning, Medaka managers to narrow down the range of suspects considerably. It is Shiranui's information though that allows Zenkichi to track down Isahaya as the most likely suspect in the attack on Ariake. Medaka confronts the older girl directly about wether or not she vandalized Airake's shoes. Isahaya runs away, with Medaka following closely behind, and ultimately overtaking her by jumping over her head and landing in front. Medaka then asks her once again whether she is the culprit. When Isahaya rather poorly denies it, Medaka takes her word for it, much to the runner's surprise. She then leaves, also complimenting Isahaya on her running. When Ariake comes to the Student Council room later to explain that the sneakers she was using to train with were replaced with new running shoes and a note saying "Sorry.", Medaka misinterprets the action and believes the criminal has stolen Ariake's sneakers this time. When the Student Council receives a request to find a lost puppy, Medaka orders Zenkichi to take care of it while she handles two other requests. When Zenkichi asks if it's okay for him to be working by himself, Medaka sadly reminds him that she has never been good with animals. The next day, a worn Zenkichi reports in to Medakai that the puppy has grown up, and that he and Shiranui were unable to capture it. Medaka express her annoyance in seeing Zenkichi and Shiranui get along so well, and when Zenkichi tells her not to worry and just leave things to him and Shiranui, she becomes quite disturbed. After Zenkichi compliments Shiranui a bit more, Medaka decides to handle the request herself after all. To deal with her animal problem, Medaka dresses up in a dog outfit from the drama club, much to Zenkichi's chagrin. When he inisists that he and Shiranui can handle the request, Medaka becomes more annoyed than ever, and goes forward anyway. When she reaches the dog, it becomes so terrified that it runs away and hides behind Zenkichi. Later, Medaka becomes depressed that she couldn't get the dog to like her, and Zenkichi's best efforts to cheer her up fail. After Kanoya tells Zenkichi about his plan to attack Medaka, Medaka shows herself, revealing that she heard everything. She tells Zenkichi that she never expected to be loved by the people; as long as she loves people, that is enough. She then tells him not to do anything, as stomping down rebellions is the king's job. She later holds a party in the Student Council room for her opponents, though she becomes annoyed when no one shows up (unaware that Zenkichi has already taken care of them). After partially changing into a judo uniform, Medaka tells Zenkichi that they will be going to the judo club today. After Zenkich locks the door, closes the shades, and turns off the lights, he criticizies her for her lack of shame. She replies by asking how she can show off her body then, which only upsets Zenkichi more. She then tells him that they have received a request from Nekomi Nabeshima, the judo club's captain, to help her pick a successor. At the club, they are greeted by Nabeshima and Akune, with the latter kneeling before to Medaka to show his gratitude for what she did for him in the past. Medaka pulls him to his feet, telling him that if he wants to express his gratitude, he shouldn't bow to her to show it. She then sends him to Zenkichi, as she challenges all the members of the judo club to show her their skills so she can determine who is worthy to take over. The first to accept is Jounan, who charges forward, only to be defeated instantly by Medaka. When Nabeshima begins flirting with Zenkichi, Medaka is seen looking annoyed. When Zenkichi and Akune ready themselve for the match, Medaka tells Zenkichi that she won't tell him not to lose, but there's no way she will let him run away from a fight. As the match begins Nabeshima comments on Akune's genius, and Medaka guesses that Nabeshima hates genuises. Nabeshima admits to it, and claims it is her mission to defeat geniuses with her hard work. Medaka wonders if this is why she became the foul king, to which Nabeshima only laughs. Nabeshima tells Medaka that she thinks the geniuses should be with the geniuses: she can have Akune and the judo club will take Zenkichi. Medaka tells her not to worry, as there is no such thing as a genius. When Zenkichi comes close to losing, Medaka calls out to him, and with a cute face, tells him to win, otherwise she will cry. Zenkichi proclaims he never wants to hear about her crying, let alone see it, and surprises Akune with a two-handed topple, scoring a point off him and winning the match. As Nabeshima expresses her surprise, Medaka tells her that all there is is people trying hard, and that the two of them are no different. Nabeshima then tells Medaka that while Akune's judo looks very pretty, he has very nice handwriting as well. She later approves Akune to join the Student Council, and is seen picking up garbage outside the school when Zenkichi finds Akune in the Student Council room. A month after her inauguration, Medaka interviews Yatsushiro on the nature of her request, after which she assigns Akune to take care of it. Zenkichi thinks she made a good call, stating that Akune should have no problem with the request. Medaka agrees with him, and states that itself is the biggest problem, leaving Zenkichi perplexed. After Akune presents the letter he wrote for Yatsushiro to her, she questions what he is trying to say with his nice handwriting and fancy words. When Akune fails to respond, she tells him that he has disappointed her and that his work is over. A week later, Yatsushiro gives her own letter to her crush, and Medaka congratulates Akune on a job well done, while her flower garden begins to extend outside of the Student Council room. Medaka is approached by Yuubaru, an artist who wants her to model for him. Medaka jumps at the chance to show off her body, and tells Yuubaru to draw to his heart's content. After Yuubaru decides thta she has no merits towards the fine arts, she becomes depressed. After seeing Zenkichi and Akune struggle to find new models, she suggests that the two of them try. When Yuubaru declare Shiranui as his perfect model, Medaka becomes more depressed than ever, even becoming upset when she sees the group portrait Yuubaru drew as thanks, claiming that Shiranui stands out more than she does. Flask Plan Arc After Medaka was captured by Naze and Koga, she was taken to Oudo, who wanted to brainwash her into his bride. The plan succeeded and Medaka became egoistic and devoted to "completing herself". In order to do so, she joined the Flask Plan and agreed to marry Oudo. Minus 13 Arc Shortly after succeeding in stopping the flask plan, She, the Student Council and the reformed members of the 13 party encountered Kumagawa Misogi, who had just defeated the Plus Six and the Losers Team. After hearing of his transfer here she went to enlist the help of the former Student Council president Hinokage Kuudo. She skipped out on her "Devilize" training in order to watch the match between Zenkichi and the General Affairs member, Kumagawa. After Zenkichi appeared to have died during the fight she went into Perses Mode and had to be restrained by a large group of people brought in to help. She reverted back shortly after he regained consciousness. Abilities Medaka is incredibly gifted. By the time she was six months old, she had matured much more than her older siblings, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate. Nobody was capable of teaching her anything because she could only learn from experiencing it. Medaka has inhuman skills of strength, speed, and agility. These are enhanced when she enters Perses or Mars Mode. Inhuman feats include: balancing on a small arm water wing, destroying a school building while constricted by tiny wires, and quickly moving the other three members of the Student Council into three lockers in a matter of seconds before a giant explosion occured. Medaka is a Red Belt in Judo and is highly skilled in Kendo (even thought she just "tried her hand" at it). Using only the basics of what is taught, she could do the Replication Technique (steping forwards and backwards so fast that she creates clones of herself) and steal things out of peoples hands without anyone noticing (barehand disarm). Zenkichi has commented that she is best in mid-air. One of Medaka's signature moves is the Kurokami Phantom. First Medaka jumps up and down, dragging out the sound so that the sound of her feet tapping on the floor doesn't make a sound until after her foot has left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at it's fullest, Medaka blows foward, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in her front of and behind her. She moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after she has already hit them. Takachiho, so far the only person she has used it on, theorizes that she is faster then light, but Medaka claims that she just sped foward when he blinked. Medaka's abnormality is called "The End". She is capable of learning abnormalities and completely mastering them, to the extent that she can use them to 120% of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even those who orginally had the abnormality. This ability allows her to learn any skill quickly from simple skills like baseball to the impossible feats performed by the mebers of the Flask Plan. So far she has learned automatic movement from Shigusa Takachiho, hidden weapons technique from Kei Munakata, healing ability from Itami Koga, syringe usage from Youka Naze, ability to recieve eletrical waves from Mizou Yukuhashi, and the ability to send eletrical waves from Oudo Miyakonojou. However, should she attempt to copy and perfect the negative abilities of a Minus, it would cause her harm and no good would come from it. Proof of One's Worth #1 Preaching to the Lesser Mortals Medaka's most well known ability, she preaches to "pitiful" people who need help. She says out loud her views about them, saying they can be saved and that something horrible must've happen to them for them to fall so low in life. #2 Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch Medaka makes her face and voice change to become more cute. She uses this ability as a reward or as encouragement (both times were for Zenkichi). #3 Over Flowing Love Medaka's third ability. She used it so much in middle school that almost everyone lost their first kiss to her until Zenkichi put a stop to it. When using this ability, Medaka first makes her face look cute and then gives a kiss to the other person showing that they are loved. The only person in Hakoniwa Academy Medaka used this on was Kikaijima. #4 Perses Mode When Medaka is enraged, she goes into Perses Mode. When in Perses Mode, she loses her sense of humility and goes berserk, while her hair turns white with a purple tint. Her presence becomes so ominous and evil that even Abnormals can be unnerved by it. Medaka only assumes Perses Mode when her friends are threatened, and even then, only when she is under heavy emotional stress. #4.5 Mars Mode Mars Mode is a upgraded version of Perses Mode Medaka achieved by mastering the numerous abnormalities of the Thirteen Party. Instead of her hair turning white, it turns black. Unlike Perses Mode, she retains her thought process and doesn't go berserk. This mode is so powerful that it overwhelmed Oudo in a fight and even resisted his Unreasonable Taxation. Though Medaka has mastered this new form, she will still revert to Perses Mode if angered enough. Trivia *Medaka was voted the most popular character in the series in the popularity poll with 832 votes. References Category:Characters Category:Abnormal